CreekClan
Owned By: This Clan is owned by Mistfire. Please leave the information on the talkpage and/or contact Mistfire to join. Info CreekClan is a Clan that lives on the bank of a small creek in the forest. Their dens are under bushes that have hollowed-out undersides so cats can fit in there. The main diet is fish from the stream, water voles/shrews, mice, and any other bird or small mammal that has made its home near the creek. Current Members Leader: Pondstar'' Delicate, slender, small, lithe, long-furred, elegant, light gray she-cat with light blue paws, chest, and underbelly, a blue-gray tail with a white tip, and pretty, bright, and vibrant, pale sky-blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Deputy: Creekdapple Beautiful slender gray she-cat with creamy paws and green eyes. Roleplayed by Mistfire. Medicine Cat: Lakeshine Young, slender white she-cat with patches of sage-green, pale blue, and gray. Roleplayed by Mistfire. MCA: Sweetbrook'' Delicate, slender, small, lithe, long-furred, cream she-cat with light blue paws, chest, and underbelly, a purple-gray tail with a rose-cream tip, and pretty, bright, and vibrant, pale sky-blue eyes. Pondstar's kit. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Warriors: Mottlespots'' White tom mottled with tiny black patches. Roleplayed by Mistfire.'' Apprentice: Myrtlepaw Kinkstem Black tom with white and gray patches. Roleplayed by Mistfire. Runningstream Pale brown and white she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Mistfire. Russetshade'' Dark ginger-brown she-cat with creamy patches. Roleplayed by Mistfire.'' Appleberry Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Mistfire. Steamtail'' Pale gray tom with a wispy, fluffy tail and amber eyes. Roleplayed by Mistfire.'' Pinetuft Dark brown tom with a black tail tip and a greenish tuft of fur on his head. Roleplayed by Mistfire. Toadleap Black-and white tom. Roleplayed by Mistfire. Roosterwing Reddish winged tom with green-streaked wings. Roleplayed by Mistfire. Ripplefrost'' Big, long-furred, muscular, long-legged, black, blue-gray, and white tom with tabby markings in the blue-gray, a dark blue muzzle and paws, and big, frosty, and clear, ice-blue eyes. Pondstar's mate. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Dustripple'' Big, muscular, slender, long-furred, broad-shouldered, light brown-and-gray tabby tom with tabby stripes in a ripple pattern, bluish paws, chest, and muzzle, and big, pale, and mysterious amber eyes. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Dapplesky'' Small, slender, sleek, fluffy, dark, dappled, tortoiseshell she-cat with blue-gray and white patches like patches of sky, a light blue patch on her forehead, and pale, intense, and vibrant aqua eyes. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Redstrike'' Big, slender, broad-shouldered, muscular, long-furred, reddish-ginger tom with a tabby striped tail, darker paws, ears, muzzle, and chest, a long, bushy, silky tail with a black tip, and fiery, dark, and shiny amber-red eyes, with flecks on green in them. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Oatflight Cream she-cat with a white-speckled belly. Roleplayed by Mistfire. Palemoon Very pale gray tom with hazel eyes. Roleplayed by Mistfire. Possumwhisker Fluffy gray she-cat with icy blue eyes. Roleplayed by Mistfire. Apprentices: Myrtlepaw Cream-and-white she-cat. Queens: Faithrose A very dark gray, birdlike she-cat with gray-blue eyes. Mother to Roosterwing's kits. Roleplayed by Mistfire. Faithrose's kits: Featherkit Silver she-kit with a white underbelly. Hedgekit Gray tom with pale brown patches. '' Pigeonwing ''Light gray she-cat with green-blue eyes. Expecting Mottlespots' kits. Roleplayed by Mistfire. Oceanbreeze'' Slender, muscular, long-furred, broad-shouldered, silky-furred, light gray she-cat with a heavy aqua tint to her fur, dark blue-gray paws, chest, underbelly, and muzzle, and big, calm, and brilliant aqua eyes. Mother of Dustripple's kit. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Oceanbreeze's kit: Aquakit'' Elegant, slender, beautiful, fluffy, long-furred, charming, silky-furred, long-legged, gentle, muscular, broad-shouldered, silvery-gray she-cat with a heavy aqua tint to her fur, blue paws, a green tail tip, an aqua muzzle and ear tips, and big, bright, glowing aqua eyes with blue and green flecks that resemble a lake.'' Elders: Duskflight Dusky brown tom with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Mistfire. Former CreekClan Members This section is for inactive users, or cats who have died in roleplay. Former Leaders: ''' ''Former Deputies:'' ' '''Former Medicine Cats:' Redberry Dark ginger tom with tiny crimson spots. Roleplayed by Mistfire. Former Medicine Cat Apprentices: Former Warriors: Former Apprentices: Former Queens: Former Kits: Former Elders: Roleplaying Section. Please sign your notes. Current events/prophecies: *New Warriors *Prophecies: N/A Please make a line thingy after each of your posts so we don't have and roleplay mix-ups. I will Archive an event if it gets too long. New Warriors (BC) "By the powers of StarClan I now name you Toadleap." Pondstar's mew rang out amid the cheers, her slim body casting a shadow upon the roots of the TwistedTree. Roosterwing yowled out loud, happy for his former apprentice. "Toadleap! Toadleap!" The black-and-white tom leaped down from the TwistedTree roots. "Good luck with the vigil." murmured Pondstar as she passed him. [[User:Mistfire|'Mist'eh]]Wants a cupcakeh! 15:53, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans